Love is beautiful
by Airi Suzuki
Summary: Yuta saw love at first sight. But, he didn't know her. But, the ringmaster know her. Yuta decided to work for the ringmaster, and every month, the ringmaster will give him a bit of information about the girl once a month. Will Yuta find her? YutaxNina.
1. Working for love

This is a Yuta and Nina fanfic

This is a Yuta and Nina fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was already 8:00 pm and Yuta was getting ready for the circus. He was excited to enter the circus and watch people make some few tricks. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Then he went out and started walking towards the circus.

He didn't need to use a car because the circus was just nearby. He entered and took a seat.

"Ladies And gentlemen, thank you for coming. You shall see a lot of people making incredible tricks!" The ringmaster said as everyone applauded. The ringmaster was rather short and chubby. He has hair but bald on top.

"Let the show, begin!" The ringmaster said. Yuta saw a lot of things. An elephant, balancing itself in a ball, a girl having 5 legs, a hunchback, and lot of other things.

The circus finally ended. "Thank you for coming. I hope we see you again!" The ringmaster said joyfully as everyone started to leave.

Yuta was about to leave when someone caught his eye. A girl, heading towards the exit. Her eyes were beautiful, she has a dirty blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders. and brown chocolate eyes. She was wearing a yellow flowy dress that reaches to her knees.

It was love at first sight. He stood up and tried to catch up with her, but she was now nowhere to be found. "I lost her" Yuta said to himself. He went back inside the circus and began to think how can he go to her.

The ringmaster was fixing his top hat when he saw Yuta, depressed.

"What's the matter son? I haven't seen a customer so sad since the elephant sat at his wife" The ringmaster said.

Yuta sighed and looked at the ringmaster. "I saw a girl a while ago. She was so beautiful that I fell in love with her. But, I don't know where she lives" Yuta said sadly.

"Let me guess, dirty blonde hair, brown chocolate eyes" The ringmaster said. Yuta nodded. "Yellow dress?" The ringmaster asked.

Yuta's eyes widened. "Yeah. Do you know her?" Yuta asked. The ringmaster nodded. "She's the niece of my friend. Don't fell in love with her. She's out of your lead" The ringmaster said.

"But, please, tell me who she is, where she lives" Yuta pleaded. The ringmaster shook his head. "You have no chance" the ringmaster said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Umm, I'll work for you! You don't even need to pay me!" Yuta said. The ringmaster stopped and looked at Yuta. "I'll work for you, but you have to tell me who she is" Yuta pleaded. The ringmaster sighed.

"Fine. You work for me, and I'll tell you a bit information about her once a month" the ringmaster said. Yuta smiled. "Thank you sir!" Yuta said as he turned to leave.

Next day, Yuta got ready for his job. He walked to the circus. He saw the ringmaster, arranging some papers. "Excuse me, I'm here for work. What do you want me to do?" Yuta asked, smiling.

The ringmaster looked at him and smiled. "Good, you're here. I want you to shower the lion" the ringmaster said. Yuta's smile turned into a frown. "Shower the lion?!" Yuta asked, surprised. The ringmaster nodded.

Yuta gulped as he started walking towards the lion's cage. The lion roared at him angrily that made Yuta jumped a little. Yuta sighed. He thought about the girl then he bravely went inside the cage. It took him 5 hours to shower the lion cause the lion kept biting him. After showering, he got a lot of wounds.

"This is okay, at least I get to know the girl I love" Yuta said optimistically.

A month passed and Yuta's wounds healed. He was shaving the back of the bearded lady. He saw the ringmaster passed by. He immediately went to the ringmaster.

"Sir! Umm, its been a month now. Now, can you tell me something about the girl?" Yuta asked. The ringmaster looked at him. "Oh, I forgot you're here. Okay then. The girl, the love of your life, her favorite flowers are _Daffodils_" The ringmaster said then left.

Yuta smiled then went back to the bearded lady. "Daffodils, she loves daffodils" Yuta said. He kept saying that for the whole day.

A month passed again, and Yuta was getting rid of the elephant's droppings. He saw the ringmaster just passed. He immediately went to the ringmaster.

"Sir! A month has passed. Can you tell me about the girl?" Yuta asked. The ringmaster rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Your love, she's in college" The ringmaster said then left.

Yuta went back to his work. "She's in college, she's in college" Yuta said. He kept repeating that sentence the whole day.

Every month for three years he learns something new about her, but mostly useless trivial information about her and never her name or address.

Yuta was now desperate. In 7:00 pm, he decided to go to the ringmaster's home. He heard noises coming from the house. He began to knock. "Mr.Ringmaster? Its Yuta. I need to talk to you" Yuta said.

There was no reply. "Sir?" Yuta said as he began to open the door. Just then, a large wolf came, and leaped over him. It started to attack him. Yuta fought back. Yuta saw a twig beside him and started to reach for it.

He finally got it and threw it. The wolf followed the twig and gave it back to Yuta. Yuta threw it again, but this time, it was really far.

The wolf followed it again. The wolf didn't returned. Yuta waited for him. Morning came, and Yuta was still waiting.

Just then, he saw someone coming from the shadows.

It was the ringmaster. He was naked and the twig was at his mouth. The ringmaster's eyes widened. "You know my secret now?" The ringmaster asked. Yuta nodded. Yuta handed his jacket to the ringmaster. The ringmaster tied the jacket around his waist.

"Did I kill anyone?" The ringmaster asked. "A few rabbits. But one of them were already dead though" Yuta said.

The ringmaster sighed in relief. "Sir, I'm now very desperate to know about the woman I love. Can you give me more information about her?" Yuta asked.

Because of Yuta's kindness, the ringmaster decided to tell him everything. "The woman you love…. Her name is Nina Sakura. She studies at Auburn University. Exams are almost over, you better hurry up" the ringmaster said.

Yuta smiled. "Thank you sir!" Yuta said as he ran away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

What do you think? Please, send some reviews. I love reviews! Is it romantic?


	2. I love you and I will marry you

Yuta wore his fine clothes, fixed his hair, and got a bouquet of Daffodils

Yuta wore his fine clothes, fixed his hair, and got a bouquet of Daffodils. He went to his car and started the engine. He headed to Auburn University. He was very excited to finally meet his love.

"Here I go. I'm about to meet my love" Yuta said to himself joyfully. It took him 3 hours to get there.

Finally he reached the University. It was very beautiful and very big. He sighed happily and knocked at the Girls' Dorm.

The door opened and there stood a girl with dirty blonde hair, brown chocolate eyes, and wearing a white dress.

She smiled at him. "May I help you?" She asked politely and gently.

Yuta's heart beats faster than his regular beat. He can't even say anything. But, he managed to say something to her.

"Nina Sakura, my name is Yuta Kirishima and I'm in love with you. I love you" Yuta said.

Nina looked at him with confused eyes.

"The day when I saw you, I immediately feel in love with you. I want you to marry me. I've been working at the circus so I can know you better. I broke my leg thrice, but its okay. I know it's the only way to know you" Yuta said, smiling.

Nina frowned and looked at him with pitiful eyes. "I'm sorry" she said sadly.

"No, there's no need to apologize. Cause I know its all worth it" Yuta said, smiling.

"No. I mean, I'm really sorry" Nina said sadly. She showed her hand, and there was a golden ring around her ring finger. ""I'm already engaged to Tsujai." Nina said sadly.

Yuta's smile turned into a frown. He know Tsujai. Tsujai was his classmate in college.

He can't believe it. Nina was already taken by Tsujai. He was too late.

"Umm, okay. Sorry to bother you" Yuta said as he gave her the Daffodils. "Good-bye now" Yuta said as he turned to leave.

Nina stared at him sadly. Her friends giggled behind her. "It's not funny" Nina said to them then looked at him again. "Poor man" she said.

Nina thought that Yuta will give up and forget about everything. But, she was wrong.

Yuta turned around and looked at the Girls' Dorm. The door was already closed and Nina wasn't there anymore. "Nina! I love you and I will marry you!" Yuta shouted. He saw a smiling Nina looked at him from the window.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yeah, yeah. I know its too short. But I'm really busy right now. I'll continue this later.


End file.
